Terminator: Evolution
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Lauren Conner, daughter of John Conner, could be the last human on Earth. She spends her time hunting alone, but things get crazy when a telepathic Terminator is sent to protect her. Can this unlikely duo stop Skynet together?
1. PrologueSix Years Old

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic except for maybe Lauren, her weapons (Some, not all), and a few OCs that will appear later. After that, I own nothing.

_Soundtrack: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne_

Lauren Rose Conner had grown up with the war. Her father, John Conner, had taught her everything he knew about fighting the machines. He'd been training her from a young age. He taught her to fight, to hate, to absolutely loathe her enemies. She had his strength, authorative air, and piercing brown eyes. But Lauren had the brains, beauty, and ingenuity of her mother, Kate.

Everyone knew she was destined for greatness. How wouldn't they know that? She was daughter of John Conner, the last hope for humanity. Shame…too bad they were wrong about the last part. John Conner wasn't the last hope for humanity.

Lauren was.

Destiny played a cruel, grim hand for the girl when she was only six years old. She was a fighter, even then. But that day, that particular day, it'd not be enough. It'd not be enough to save her family or her friends. It'd barely be enough to save herself.

Somehow, the Hunter Killers managed to find the base that the Conners and several thousand others called home. John ordered his daughter to the underground "base" (As Lauren had liked to call it). John told her to stay there and not to move or make a sound. The girl did as she was told, though she had wanted to stay and fight. But her circumstances forced her down. Lauren didn't move, didn't make a single sound, while the bloodshed took place above her.

Finally, after two long days, the girl emerged from her hiding place. No one was left alive, but Lauren still tried to look for survivors, particularly her father.

"Dad!" she cried out for John, "Dad!" Lauren saw him finally in a bloody heap not too far from her mother.

Lauren poked his shoulder. "Dad? Dad, c'mon this isn't funny. We have to find survivors".

John Conner didn't move.

"Dad?" Lauren tried again before realization hit her fast and hard, "Help! Somebody! Anybody?!".

She teared up now. "Help…".

Lauren went up to her father's corpse and put its arm around her as she cried. She didn't even notice another's presence, but she heard a strong, somewhat stoic voice talk to her. It was almost…familiar.

"Your father cannot be with you anymore, Lauren Conner".

"It's my fault isn't it? Everything's my fault".

"Do not believe that, Lauren. None of this was your fault".

The Other was surprised that she hadn't turned and seen him. She was obviously loyal to her father…almost too loyal…

The Other pulled Lauren close into an embrace of his own. He wasn't good at this so called "comforting", but he would try. He didn't understand her tears or her loss, but he'd try at least.

"Stay with me…please" Lauren pleaded, still not looking at her comforter and sensing he was about to leave her.

"I cannot stay Lauren Conner. Like it or not-".

"Please!".

But there was no one to plead to. The Other then….well…he was gone. Lauren was alone…very, helplessly, alone.

A/N: As said, this is my first Terminator fic, so be nice, please. The song so doesn't suit the chapter, but it's based on what I was listening to when I wrote this. It's not over, there will be more chapters.


	2. Chapter 1 Eleven Years Later

Disclaimer: Yeah, I hate these things. I seriously don't own anything except Lauren. Amethyst, I envy you. I wanna go see Transformers 2! My boyfriend's got dibs on taking me to it, but…when we'll see it is still in question.

_Soundtrack: Crawling by Linkin Park_

She wasn't weak anymore. The tragedy and the feelings of abandonment gave way to the true last hope for humanity. Lauren still retained the beauty of her mother and her father's brutality. But she added a little something of her own…bitterness. She was all alone in the world, and it was all because of the machines and Skynet.

The hunters were now the hunted. Lauren had a working headquarters of her own now and she made her own weapons. Her imagination came in handy in two ways: Making weapons and killing her enemies.

Now Lauren was stalking them, hating them. She hated Hunter Killers the most and so they were her favorite prey. There were two and Lauren knew they were looking for her. Good…she was looking for them.

Lauren followed as discretely as she could. They were always on their guard, which made them a little difficult to take down. She waited ever so patiently for them to go in different directions. Perfect!

Lauren picked one and stalked it. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Her two cut, double barreled shotguns were ready and the bullets inside…those were their true power. Being discrete as ever, Lauren took both guns from the holsters and shot toward the HK, barely missing it. The steel murderer looked around for a target, but found none. Good…it wasn't on Lauren's track.

She shot again and continued to tease and confuse the hunter. It all came in handy when finally, she was able to get close enough to shoot its weak point.

"DIE!" Lauren screamed as the miniature "Bullet Bomb" hit the HK and exploded.

The girl watched it burst into flames, and watched it as it died. One down, one to go. Or…so she thought. Lauren sped off in the opposite direction, only to find the other HK destroyed right in her path. The machine was almost horrifically mangled.

Something wasn't right…

A/N: So…who do you think did it? You won't know until I post the next chapter. See ya then!


	3. Chapter 2The Guardian in Question

Disclaimer: As said, I hate these things. I own nothing but Lauren.

_Soundtrack: Before it's too Late by the Goo Goo Dolls_

Lauren didn't know what to make of the damage done to it. Whatever had mangled this thing, it was plenty powerful. She'd stay on her guard. But for now, Lauren knew she had to get more bullet bombs before she'd run out as well as other weapons. But first…

Lauren removed the HK's claws (Yes, they've developed those too). They were pure silver and perfect means for weapon making.

"Alright, these ought to do the trick" Lauren slipped them into one of her pouch like pockets.

Now all she had to do was go back to her HQ and turn the "Claws" into weapons like maybe daggers or something. Lauren had a great idea for a crossbow that could fire up to five arrows in a decent amount of time. How much time, however, was still in question. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something in the distance.

It had the shape of a man, but Lauren knew it wasn't possible. She knew she was the last human on Earth. That could only mean one thing. But it couldn't be…could it?

Lauren hid out of sight before whoever, whatever, it was could see her. He, er, it was motionless for about five minutes, and Lauren had her shotguns ready. Then, out of nowhere, she heard it. It didn't exactly speak with an actual voice, but she heard it. A voice, a strong, stoic, knowing voice in her head.

_Lauren Rose Conner…seventeen years of age, supposedly the last human on Earth. Daughter of John and Kate Conner, both died eleven years ago. Orphaned at only six years of age. _

"How do you know all that?" Lauren muttered, half to herself.

_I know everything about you. Everything is fine. You are safe. You may emerge from hiding. _

"But how do you know everything about me?".

_Your father…he sent me here and I learned all I needed to know. _

"But my father's dead….unless…wait, you're from the past? Is that why you seem so familiar?".

_One reason among others. _

"Can I trust you?".

_I was sent to protect you…yes, you can trust me. _

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute".

Lauren didn't know why, but she trusted it. It was so familiar to her. She didn't even know why she had asked it if she could trust it. She put her shotguns in their holsters and came out of hiding. There it was, waiting for her like a loyal dog. She was afraid to come near it at first, but something, like an invisible, but powerful, force, drew her closer.

"Are you ready?" It suddenly asked in that familiar, but highly forgotten, voice.

"So…you can actually talk?".

"Yes. Are you ready, Lauren Conner?".

"For what exactly?".

Finally, it gazed at her somewhat coldly with its eyes glowing red. Lauren cringed slightly.

"To find other humans".

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Apparently, there's other humans out there…somewhere. And the original Terminator is back, baby! Okay, so this is AU, he didn't die. So now he's acting as guardian to John's daughter. Oh boy…Again, song totally doesn't go with the chapter, but…Hope you liked this!


	4. Chapter 3 Memory Jot

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but ideas and Lauren…which is a shame, really but…whatever.

_Soundtrack: Shadow Games from the Yu-Gi-Oh movie soundtrack (Yes, I used to love Yu-gi-oh, what about it?!) _

"Impossible, I'm the last human" Lauren said when they got back to her underground HQ.

The cyborg…android…thing shook its head. "You are not alone, Lauren Conner. There are hundreds of others out there".

"Where?".

"Everywhere but here. Except for you".

Lauren sat down across from it. "But how can that be? Skynet's taken over everything. The human race has been conquered except for me".

"Supposedly…but it has yet to conquer everyone. Lauren Conner you are not alone in this fight".

"No, but I wish I was".

"Why?".

"Then no one can get in my way".

"No one has plans to get in your way except those who want you killed. We only wish to help".

"We?".

"As in myself and the other humans".

"But why?".

"Because Skynet is not just your problem, Lauren. It is everyone's problem".

Lauren stood, angry now. "Why do you care?! What happens and what has happened shouldn't…better yet….can't possibly matter to you".

"I see one thing wrong with your theory".

"What?!".

"It can, and does matter. Or do you not remember eleven years ago?".

"How can I not remember…cyborg, whatever you are? I found my father and mother in a pool of their own blood! How can I not forget it?!".

It said nothing, so Lauren continued.

"They were killed by your kind! Now I'm supposed to team up with one because it played guardian for my father?! That makes no sense!".

"That was not what I was referring to, Lauren. Or do you not remember that? Do you not remember me?".

At this, the Terminator stood up and caught her wrists, but it didn't hurt her. Instead, it pulled her into an embrace that seemed so familiar to Lauren. She was tense in its hold at first, but soon enough, to both of their surprise, and allowed herself to be calmed by its breathing at first.

_Do you remember now? _It asked telepathically.

"I think I'm starting to. You're the one who found me after I found my family dead. You spoke to me, but not telepathically. That's why I couldn't remember when you found me earlier today" Lauren's brown eyes met the glowing scarlet of her guardian, "But I have to be sure of something".

She shifted in his embrace (She was now regarding as like a person). Not enough to demand freedom, so he didn't release her. She seemed to be searching for something and he seemed to catch on to what that something was.

"I have no heart, Lauren".

"Not what I'm looking for. But there was this little sound I heard. I couldn't ever forget that sound".

"What did it sound like?".

"A soft whir…I always thought of it as a giant cat purr. Hey!" Lauren shot her head up, "I rhymed! Better yet" she put her head back down, "There it is. God…I missed that sound".

"Strange…even if you only heard it for about five minutes?".

"For a lonely six year old, five minutes is a long time. Why'd you leave?".

"I had to".

"But why? Did I do something wrong? If I did-".

"No, your father needed me. If I had stayed…you probably either would not exist or not be yourself now".

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"You would not be the same. You would be harsher in one way, but there was also a chance that you might not have learned to survive on your own".

"I was so alone…I wanted you to come back. But when I was ten I kinda made myself forget and I got tired of waiting for you. I tried, but it was difficult. I forgot the voice, but I never forgot that sound".

"I apologize, Lauren, for being the source of your negative feeling".

"First, you can't feel sorry. Second, I'm the one who should be apologizing" Lauren's voice broke, "You just wanna help me and I keep turning you away based on what happened in the past. I used to believe in giving second chances. I don't know what happened to make me give that up. I'm the one who's sorry. Could you…stay and be my guardian, if we can't be friends?".

"I will stay Lauren. I have to. It is my mission to make sure you are safe" he released her.

"Thank you" Lauren wiped her face on her sleeve, "Well, I gotta cook some desert turtle, come up with some more weapon ideas, and then hit the hay".

"Hit…the hay?".

Lauren chuckled slightly. "We've got a long way to go, don't we?".

A/N: OMG, I think I got a little too OOC with this. I'm sorry guys. I wrote this last night and I wasn't having a good night, so this kinda worked as a comfort chapter. I just wanted to make him a little more human. I went overboard, and I deeply apologize. So for that, here's what's going down in the next chapter: You get to check out some of her other weapons, including a miniature atomic land mine and the Terminator learns something that should've seemed obvious at first. See ya then!


	5. In Everything, there's a lesson learned

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except ideas…yeah, it sucks.

_Soundtrack: A place in this World by Taylor Swift_

The next morning was still uneventful at first. The Terminator hadn't slept (not that he had to). Rather, he had stayed up and protected Lauren. What he didn't know was that she was an early morning person, so he was…Surprised (?) to find her awake at six in the morning reading. He was about to leave, but Lauren caught him before he could.

"It's okay, you can come in. I don't mind".

"Are you always awake at this hour?".

"Not all the time. I was actually kinda hoping you'd come in".

"Why?"

"I want your opinion on these" Lauren showed him the book she was reading.

Inside there were pencil sketches of all kinds of weapons. The bullet bombs she used, strange new weapons he hadn't seen before.

"These…they look like land mines. Are they?".

"Yeah, but super charged ones. If I can rearrange some atoms and find some uranium, I can make a miniature, practically invisible, atomic land mine".

"Atomic? Did you come up with these?'.

"They were my father's ideas. All the weapons in this book were".

Lauren then sneezed. Random…very random. The Terminator had seen humans do that before, but he didn't know why.

"Why do humans do that?" he asked.

Lauren blew her nose and answered.

"For many reasons".

"Like?".

"Well, there's allergies. Everyone's allergic to something" Lauren thought a minute, "Well, maybe not you, but humans are. You know what allergies are, right?".

"Yes".

"Sometimes, okay, most of the time, we sneeze because we've inhaled something through our noses that doesn't belong in our bodies like dust or something".

She sneezed again, and he noticed, as he processed all that into his systems, her heart would stop while that action was being done. When it was over, he noticed that it would continue its familiar action.

"Is it normal for one's heart to stop when they sneeze?".

"Yeah…you didn't know that?".

The Terminator didn't answer. He just looked away. Lauren knew exactly what that meant. In just seconds, he felt the warm skin of her hand on his. Surprised again, he faced her, only to see her smiling assuringly.

"It's okay…to not know something".

"But it…it seemed so obvious. Like it was something I would know".

"It's okay, seriously. There could be hundreds of things you don't know. You'll learn it all eventually. My mother…she used to tell me that in everything there's a lesson learned. There's not a day when you don't learn anything".

"In this case…I have learned the heart stops beating when one sneezes".

"Exactly. It's not that bad. At least you know now".

It amused Lauren a little, the fact that this strong looking guardian still had so much to learn from her and her kind. He still seemed unsure of himself.

"Trust me, you're fine".

He still didn't say anything as she got up and left.

A/N: MAN! I did it again! What is my problem?! Maybe I just like making him seem a bit more human. I honestly don't know. Anyway, since I did it again, I'll give you another glimpse from the future. Next chapter: You get to meet Kris and Bastian, who will play major roles later. See ya then!


	6. Bastian and Kris

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for Lauren. And now I own Bastian and Kris, two new OCs.

_Soundtrack: Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. _

On the other side of the desert wasteland, Bastian Leon worried about getting his own partner, eighteen year old Kris, up.

Bastian had been fully human once. But he, like his friend Marcus Wright, was given to Skynet for experimentation after he was condemned to death. Now he was half machine, just like Marcus had been all those years ago.

Bastian was, by no means, an unattractive man. For someone so old, he looked very young. One advantage of being half machine: One never aged. His raven hair was surprisingly neat and had a glossy shine to it. He was nicely tanned with dark brown eyes that looked almost black. He looked very strong, very decent for his age.

"C'mon Kris. I really don't wanna have to get you up myself".

"NO! Leave me alone".

"Can't do, Kris. Ya know that".

"Yeah whatever. I'm up".

Kris Larson…eighteen years old. He was orphaned at seven years old, around the same time as Lauren. But Kris met his guardian, Bastian, when he was about nine. So he knew a little more about Skynet and the Terminators.

He almost looked like a younger Bastian, with a rebellious twist. His black hair was long and messy twenty four seven. Kris wasn't as tan or strong as Bastian, but his eyes matched those of his guardian.

"So where are we going…if anywhere?".

"I know a unique energy signature to track others similar to my kind".

"And?".

"Where there are other terminators, there are humans either being protected or destroyed".

"Can it tell you what it's doing?".

"No, unfortunately".

"Well shouldn't we be getting a move on then? God knows what that thing's doing".

Bastian gave Kris a look.

"What?".

His guardian raised an eyebrow. Then Kris caught on.

"No offense, Bastian".

"That's better, and you're right. We do need to go. Like you said, we don't know it could be doing. If we are to go, we've gotta do it now".

Bastian took off then, with Kris following close behind.

A/N: Alright, so I hope this makes things a little more interesting. I'll see ya next chapter.


	7. Mangled

Disclaimer: Still nothing but my OCs and ideas.

_Soundtrack: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. _

When Lauren managed to get some food into her system, she went out hunting again. Only this time, she wasn't alone. Her guardian served as her one companion. Together, they discovered yet another mangled Hunter Killer.

"This is not the work of anyone or thing that I know of" the Terminator noted upon further, closer examination.

"Wait, yesterday I found an HK just like this. You didn't kill it?" Lauren asked.

"Negative".

"But if you didn't do it, then who did?".

"I do not know. But whoever it is…they have quite amount of power on their side. It might not even be entirely human".

"Do you think" Lauren got up as her guardian started looking around to scan for any culprits, "That who or whatever did this…do you think they could be after me?".

"I have no doubts".

"Then…is that why you're here?".

"Perhaps so…but as I told you, I do not know all the details that pertain as to why I am here. Only to protect you".

Lauren started to fret. If they could mangle an HK, she didn't want to even think about what they could do to a human.

_If they lay a finger on you…I will terminate them. That is my promise, Lauren. _

"Of course" Lauren agreed wholeheartedly.

_Yet, you doubt me. I can tell. _

"It's not you…It's not doubt. It's fear, more or less".

_Do not fear anything, Lauren. If you must feel fear, use it to your advantage when we meet this…enemy. _

"How does someone use fear?" Lauren asked.

_It is not entirely known, but in time, when it comes, you will know. _

"You think so?".

_I know it. _

A/N: Alright, I hate to say this, but I'm really starting to lose faith in this. I haven't gotten any reviews and I'm starting to think you guys don't like this anymore. I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I'm just so used to getting reviews fast, but…please leave me a review. Sorry if I'm wrong.


	8. 2 Guardians, 2 Humans

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. It's a shame really. I only own about three characters so far in this. Alright, on with the chapter. This is a kinda good one.

_Soundtrack: Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman. _

Their search was bleak. The two found almost next to nothing. Lauren relaxed after a few hours, but her ever faithful and alert guardian never did so. Lauren started noticing something she hadn't before. He looked so noble, ready to die for her if it meant her protection.

Most people would've taken advantage of his protection, but Lauren didn't. To be entirely honest, Lauren valued it. He was alert as any hawk, senses sharper than any dog. She smiled when she thought of that. The Terminator…a dog. But what kind would he be? She hoped something out of the ordinary, a breed that was rare and just for her…

_A Czech Wolfhound, perhaps? _

"Pardon?".

"It is your favorite breed, is it not?".

Lauren nodded. "I always wanted one. They looked like wolves…skinny legged wolves. They wouldn't make good family pets, but they made excellent guard dogs. How'd you know it was my favorite breed?".

_First, due to my telepathy, your mind is like an open book to me, Lauren. You were thinking of the Czech Wolfhound. Second, you were thinking of me, visualizing me as that animal. That is how I know. _

"Oh…I'm sorry" Lauren paused, "You're not an animal, and I'm sorry for thinking like that. I won't do it again".

_You are correct. I am not an animal, do not think of me as such. _

"I'm sorry".

"You apologize too frequently".

They didn't speak again for quite some time. Lauren tried to keep a clear head. She succeeded, but her heart was throbbing with the thoughts of the aforementioned nobility of her guardian. The Terminator was only telepathic to her mind, but not her heart. She wondered if he was there really just for his mission, or if he truly cared for her. She was tempted to ask, but feared the consequences.

"Hide…now" the Terminator suddenly jerked his head a little as if he heard something.

"Why? What's there?".

"Do not question me, just do it".

Lauren nodded and hid behind the corner of a wrecked building. She watched as two silhouettes approached the destroyed city, not sure what to think or feel.

"That signal…it's gettin' stronger as we get closer" Bastian noted.

"Can we stop? I'm worn out" Kris complained.

"We can find a place to stop here, but don't forget our intentions".

"Yeah, yeah whatever".

The two stopped when they spotted the Terminator staring at them with glowing red eyes. Bastian's senses suddenly went off the charts. He could suddenly see better, hear better, and think clearer…somewhat. His ability to sense energy signatures had led both he and Kris there.

"That's it" Bastian commented simply.

"Looks like a destroyer. What do you think?" Kris asked.

Bastian didn't answer. He was too focused on the enemy ahead. Well, Kris knew where this was going. The boy stepped out of the way and let his guardian take care of the rest. Good thing he did too.

The battle that ensued was gruesome. Bastian tried time and time again to deliver sharp strikes with his fists, most of the time failing. The Terminator fought back with an equal amount of power. He had caught on early that his opponent wasn't entirely a machine; He was half human.

That was one aspect that he couldn't ignore. He had been ordered not to harm other humans, but Bastian wasn't entirely human. The Terminator merely fought in self defense, with no intention to kill unless his opponent threatened Lauren's safety.

Speaking of Lauren, she sometimes peeked out of her hiding place to see if her guardian was okay. She had no intention of staying in hiding if it got too rough or if one threatened to kill the other. Good thing she did that. It almost ended that way.

Bastian was able to get the Terminator on the ground with a gun to his head. Both were exhausted and obviously over heating. One wasn't going to make, and in Bastian's eyes, it wouldn't be himself. That's when Lauren finally took action. She took out one of her shotguns loaded with the miniature bombs and, despite of her short size, was able to put the end of the barrel at the back of Bastian's head.

"Put yours away…or I blow your head off" Lauren threatened.

"He needs to be destroyed" Bastian replied calmly, but breathing hard.

"No, if anyone needs to be, it's you".

Kris took out his nine millimeter and pointed it at Lauren. The Terminator immediately noticed him and took out his own M-79 and pointed it at Kris.

"You will not harm Lauren Conner" he said.

"Conner?" Kris looked back at Lauren, who had drawn her other shotgun and was pointing it at him, "You're a Conner?".

"Yeah, dipshit".

"Bastian, he's not a destroyer, let him up. He's her protector. I apologize, Miss Conner. Bastian here isn't exactly human. It's kinda in his nature to attack other machines" Kris put his gun away and Bastian stepped away from the Terminator, "I'm Kris…Kris Larson".

A/N: How was that?! I'm not too detailed with battle scenes, which is why I didn't put any details to the fight with two guys. I should've, though. Sorry. At any rate, I got something interesting for you guys to help me out with. In the next few chapters (and I know this is going to be strange) the Terminator's gonna get himself a name. Well, Lauren's gonna name him, but you know what I mean. So, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas. If so, please tell me. See ya!


	9. What's in a name?

Disclaimer: I own nothing still but ideas, Lauren, Kris, and Bastian, and attempts to "humanize" the Terminator. I have a name idea, so be on the look out for that.

_Soundtrack: Once in every Lifetime by Jem_

After a while, things started to calm down between the four. They weren't entirely united, however, seeing as how both of the guardians kept a respectful distance from each other. But a small unity was made between Kris and Lauren that night when he let her have some of the food he and Bastian had taken with them.

Kris was eyeing Lauren's guardian curiously. This wasn't a Terminator model he was too familiar with, so he had to ask Lauren about him.

"So…what model is he? I'm familiar with most cyborgs, but...yeah, I'm not exactly sure what to make of this one".

"He's a T-100 model, one of the earlier models".

"Oh…so…have you named him yet?".

Lauren gave him a somewhat confused look. "Named him?".

The two were lucky he was offline then, otherwise he probably would've objected to their conversation.

"Yeah. Granted, I didn't name Bastian, but I thought maybe you'd name him by now".

"Why's it matter to you?".

"Well, if you name him…it might make your bond stronger and you'll do better as a team".

"I only met him yesterday. I haven't thought of that".

"Really? You only met him yesterday?".

"Yeah. Why, did you think otherwise?".

"Well, earlier, it kinda seemed like you've known him your whole life".

Lauren set her food down. "He knew my father. He protected him…twice. So in a way, I know him, but I don't".

"Hmm…so, are you gonna name him?".

"I'll have to think about it. I wouldn't know what to call him".

"Maybe something foreign…something different".

"Like?".

"Well, are you fluent in other languages?".

"Not really".

"Well, do you have an idea as to what you wanna call him?".

Lauren eyed the Terminator for a minute. She thought about all the events of earlier, how he had almost lost his life to make sure she was safe. She thought about how she admired him, how noble he looked.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines between Protector and Guardian Angel".

"Well, I can help you with the angel part".

"How?".

"Latin…the Latin word for angel…it's Angelus".

"Angelus…you think he'll like it?".

"I really don't think he'd care. He can't like stuff. He can't feel anything".

Lauren stood. "Who are you to say if he can't feel or not?!".

"Miss Conner, he's a machine. He can't possibly care. He was reprogrammed to follow you around like a sick puppy looking for attention".

"How dare you! You have the audacity to say something like that when you don't even know him?! He's not like other machines, Kris. He's got a soul, and a good intentioned one at that! Do you realize he didn't know why humans sneeze until yesterday? And he was a little worried when I found that my heart stopped when I sneezed. Okay, he wasn't worried, but he was concerned. He had no idea that it was normal!".

"Miss Conner-".

"You can't judge someone based on their origins, Kris. It's not right! You can call yourself a man all you want, but" Lauren looked back at her offline guardian, "He's more a man than you'll ever be!".

With that said, Lauren walked away. Kris tried to follow, but Bastian stopped him.

"I wouldn't mess with her. You've really got her upset".

A/N: Alright, what do you guys think? Is Angelus okay with you guys? I might add the Latin word for Guardian or Protector with it when I look it up. I also plan to let Lauren have a Latin nickname Animula, which means Little Soul in Latin. No I am not fluent in this language, but my boyfriend is. I actually looked up all Latin terms on the internet. Well, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks, see ya!


	10. In the Arms of Machine

Disclaimer: I own nothing still but the usual. I still hate these things (Disclaimers, I mean)!

_Soundtrack: Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

"What have you done to her?" the Terminator suddenly came online and knew something was wrong. Tensions were starting to run high again and, if he had to, he'd maintain the peace.

"I haven't done anything to her!" Kris replied.

"Not what I have sensed. What have you done to her?".

"Look, you wanna know, go find her".

"I will, and if I find that you have hurt her…your ass is mine, Larson".

He took off in her direction. He knew he was really close when he could feel her conscience in his own (He actually didn't have one, but whatever…)

_Lauren? Lauren, where are you? Talk to me. _The Terminator reached out to her with his mind (CPU, thing, again, whatever…)

"I'm over here" Lauren came out of the shadows to find her protector searching for her. It made her wonder even more, but for the moment, it was ignored.

"Larson…he has hurt you, has he not?".

"He hasn't hurt me, he's just…he's being a pest that's all".

"He has angered you, then?".

Lauren nodded. "Yeah".

"What happened?".

"It was so stupid" Lauren sighed and sat down, "He kept urging me to give you a name".

"Why?" he went down next to her.

"I guess it's because he thinks I see you just as property. That's not true…you know it's not true".

"I know".

"Well, that's what he's not understanding. Kris not only believes that, he also doubts our ability as a team. It's just ridiculous".

Her protector didn't answer right away. He was merely there to listen, not solve the problem entirely. Believe it or not, he actually found himself thinking, wondering actually. Apparently going forward in time changed things about him in more ways than one. He had gained the power of telepathy, which was something completely unexpected. What really caught him off guard (Surprisingly) was his new found ability to feel. The Terminator had only been with Lauren for about three days now, but she was already provoking in him feelings, deep, preferably buried, feelings.

"I mean, if you want a name, I've got an idea" Lauren's voice pulled him back.

"What is it?".

"What do you think of Angelus?".

"Angel?".

"Yeah…Angels protect, and so do you. Granted, not in the same fashion, but I kinda put two and two together. If you don't like it-".

"Vindex".

"Pardon?".

"You told him you were looking somewhere between the lines of Guardian Angel and Protector. Vindex, in Latin, means protector, avenger, or punisher. Angelus Vindex, angel and protector…That, Animula, is a name suitable for the likes of me" his eyes met hers, "Understand Lauren that I am no angel. If anything, I am the devil's tool".

"That's not true! Angelus, you're my friend, my best friend. If something terrible happened to you…the thought of losing you" Lauren's voice broke and she started to cry, "The thought of it all…it just kills me".

It was only a matter of time before Lauren got close enough to put her face to his chest. What really touched her was when he actually put his arms protectively, almost lovingly, around her. He didn't mind her tears at all. He let Lauren be emotional, since were by nature anyway.

"Tell me you care about me, Angelus. Even if it's a lie. I don't care. I just need to hear it".

_I care about you, Animula. _

"No, don't say it telepathically. Just…say it, please".

"Angelus" struggled to figure out how to actually say the unfamiliar worlds. After a few minutes, he finally settled on something that was both touching to her and true to himself.

"I care about you Lauren. I will never leave you. I will never abandon you. I will always be there for you, risking everything to make sure you are safe. I do care about you, Animula…little soul".

"Is that what Animula means?".

"Little soul? Yes".

Lauren moved a little so that only one side of her face was touching hi. Like that, she snuggled there in perfect contentment. There, she fell asleep to the sounds similar to a giant house cat's gentle purr. Neither of them cared. She felt, and was, safe. That was all that mattered to them…both of them.

_Sweet dreams, Animula…_

A/N: Yeah, a little too much fluff here, but I hope it's okay. Listen, I am running out of ideas for this. It sucks! I don't know what to do for the next chapter! Alright, in case to some of you who didn't catch on, Angelus Vindex is an Arnold look alike. I apologize for any confusion. Maybe I'll make an angsty chapter…I don't know. Help with ideas will be highly appreciated! Elunara, you're my favorite reviewer right now…quite possibly my best friend when it comes to this fic. Thanks for the nice words guys. Now click that little button and give me some inspiration! I might add another OC in a few chapters. See ya later!


	11. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Still…hate…disclaimers…immensely! I own nothing but ideas and OCs, you all know who they are.

Quick Note: Lauren is going to continue calling Angelus Vindex just Angelus as a sort of nickname. Kris and sometimes Bastian will just call him Vindex or Vin for short. I will continue to call him Angelus. Alright, on with the chapter.

_Soundtrack: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet (Music, not the lyrics)_

The next morning, Lauren was surprised to find herself in her own bed. She was thinking that the events of last night, the tender moments at least, had all just been a dream. She got out of bed, changed into a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans, pulled her light red hair up in a ponytail, and went to find Angelus.

Bastian and Kris were already up and having breakfast of makeshift toast.

"Well, isn't it little miss attitude" Kris noted.

"Back off, jack off. Where's Angelus?" Lauren asked.

"Outside somewhere. It was Angelus who brought you back here last night" Bastian answered calmly.

"You two looked so cute together, you know that? Kinda like a new…beauty and the beast kinda deal".

"You, Kris Larson, are sick. You are a sick, sick person! You know there is no chance in hell for that to happen!".

"Not how I'm seeing it".

"Then change your point of view or get out of my sight. I won't put up with your crap, Kris. You'll show Angelus and me the respect we deserve. If you keep up like this, you're not going to like how it ends" Lauren grabbed her shotguns and walked out.

******

"Angelus? Angelus, you out here?" Lauren called out to her guardian.

_I am. _

Lauren sighed. "Good to know".

_How'd you sleep? _

"Well, actually. Better than I have in a few years. So, where are you?".

_Close, Animula. Be patient, I am coming to you. _

"I hate waiting. Trust me, I wouldn't know where to go".

Lauren waited for about five minutes until she saw Angelus coming to her with something slumped over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Lauren asked when Angelus set it down.

It had a wolf like appearance, but it was too large and mechanical. It was made of the same silver like metal that Angelus was under his skin. Lauren stared at it and then at her guardian.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Our new enemy. Skynet…it is no longer just making machines with human anatomical structures. They have evolved to animals. I caught this one attacking another Hunter".

"But if it's Skynet's, why would it attack other machines made by Skynet?".

"It is their programming. They are meant to attack, and destroy, weaker, earlier models".

"And therefore they step forward faster on the evolutionary chain by wiping out all competition. Angelus…we have to stop this. God knows what Skynet's gonna come up with next. This is the only one you've found?".

"It is, but rest assured, there are more".

"How many do you think?".

"Thousands, maybe even more".

"God" Lauren stared at the mechanical creature, "Help us. I don't know about you, but I'm thinking we need a miracle".

"And we will get it, Animula. We just need some more time".

"Only problem is…time is what we lack".

A/N: So now that we know exactly what the heck our gang's going up against, what next? Well, here's a look: Angelus comes up with a plan that leaves questions about an ominous future for one of the group. Bastian and Lauren bond, while Kris and Angelus get into some trouble with these new "Beast Machines". See ya!


	12. The Plan

Disclaimers: HATE YOU DISCLAIMERS! I own nothing but ideas and OCs, you know who they are.

_Soundtrack: So Far Away by Crossfade_

"Oh, this is great! This is perfect!" Kris complained with sarcasm when Angelus showed Bastian and Kris what he'd discovered.

"Do you have any idea as to why Skynet would want to do this?" Bastian asked.

"The goal of Skynet is not just to destroy humanity, but to find better ways to do so. This…this is a brain child of that desire to destroy, but it also goes well with the need to evolve" Angelus answered and turned to Kris, "Your sarcasm is highly unappreciated and not needed".

"So, how do we stop them?" Lauren asked.

"I think it'd be best to find the main source of these things and take them down as they come. Kinda like a Meerkat burrow raid" Bastian suggested.

Angelus shook his head. "Skynet would only just send more. I think you all know what we must do".

"You mean go straight to Skynet's base?! You can't be serious!" Kris objected, "If you want us all to die, then good plan, Vin. It's great!".

"With an attitude like that, you're gonna get us all killed. If anything, Angelus is looking out for us" Lauren countered.

"Lauren, Kris, right now isn't the time for you to try and kill each other. We're all on the same side here, we have the same problem" Bastian took it upon himself to keep the peace this time.

"Kris is right about one thing…one of us will not make it out" Angelus pointed out.

"If it's Kris, let me know now so I can celebrate" Lauren looked agitated at Kris.

"Well, what if it's you, Miss Conner?".

"She will make it out, I assure you. In all reality, she will be the executioner. At any rate, we must go to Skynet and stop this. We are the only ones who can. But it cannot be done with us working individually. We have to work together, that includes you two. Will you work together?".

"Given our problem, what choice do we have?" Kris asked as he looked at Lauren, "Partners?".

Lauren looked skeptical at him, then angry. "I will never forgive you for what you said about Angelus…and about me. But you're right, and so is Angelus. We're partners…for now".

A/N: Okay, this is great right? Who do you think ain't gonna make it? And who does Lauren kill? Keep reading and you'll find out. See ya later!


	13. Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: Still hate…I own nothing but ideas and OCs. On with the fic!

_Soundtrack: Leave out all the Rest by Linkin Park_

Though peace was made between Kris and Lauren, they still wanted keep their distance. The two guardians obliged this, but added a twist of their own: They would swap for this hunt. Bastian would go with and protect Lauren. Angelus would do the same for Kris. It was a strange way to unite the two, but it'd probably be best for the both of them.

Bastian and Lauren didn't really have a problem with each other. Her only point against him was that he had threatened to kill Angelus the other day. But he later explained that it wasn't his fault.

"When two of a kind, like Angelus and myself, come in close contact with each other with human lives on the line, our programming tells us to kill. I didn't know if it was true until I actually met you guys".

"But why don't you wanna kill him now?".

"Unlike him, I can fight the programs that Skynet installed in me due to my human conscience. I don't know if he can fight it, but if he is, he's really good at it".

The two didn't talk again for several minutes, listening for any enemy or danger. When they did talk again, it was Bastian who broke the silence.

"You're lucky, and so is he".

"Why?".

"You're lucky to have a guardian like him. He's lucky to have a good friend like you. You realize what you do to him, right?".

"What?".

"You make him see, Miss Conner. You're making him feel things. Angelus may actually be deeper than you think".

"Could you call me Lauren? I'm really tired of that miss crap".

"Right…Lauren".

******

There was little to know bonding at first on Kris's part. To him, Angelus was just another terminator, another machine meant to be feared and hated. Kris Larson didn't fear or hate Angelus Vindex, he just didn't care too much for machines. Bastian wasn't included in this category, seeing as how he was a human but was forced to become a machine.

"Stay close, Larson. You're no good to anyone dead" Angelus told him.

"And you'd know, wouldn't you?".

Angelus ignored him as they stepped in the abandoned, practically destroyed subway system.

"I hate trains…and subways for that mater. Why are we even here?".

"Be quiet, I hear something" Angelus snapped.

For once, Kris listened. Together, the two heard a series of snarls, growls, and other vicious animal sounds. They were in the lion's den, quite literally.

"Alright, we know where these things hang out at, can we go now?".

"Absolutely not. We need to observe their behavior for future reference. Maybe we can find their weaknesses".

"We? Are you serious?!".

"As I will ever be".

"What makes you think I want any part of this?".

"If you do not, you are a coward, Kris Larson".

"Look, all I'm saying is if something happened to you, Lauren's gonna blame me for it and I don't wanna put up with her crap".

"You fear for my safety then. There is no need for your concern, Larson. I assure you, I will be fine, and we will make it out of this alive".

Kris suddenly felt hopeful, but he still had a few doubts.

"How do you know? I know you're telepathic, but I don't know about psychic".

"Have faith, Larson. Stay here, and keep on your guard. I will observe them".

"You sure you wanna go down there alone?".

Angelus nodded. "If something happens, get yourself out".

"What about you?".

"I will make it. I have to…for Lauren's sake".

"It's always about her, isn't it?" Kris smiled devilishly, "You love her don't you?".

Angelus paused. "I care about her. I do not know if love is a higher or lower feeling than care, but she made me admit last night that I care about her. But as said, if something happens, get out".

"Got it…good luck in there, Angelus Vindex".

A/N: Okay, Kris isn't a total dick, he's just stubborn and a little hard hearted. He does care about certain things, and Angelus is new on his list. See ya next chapter!


	14. Injured

Disclaimer: Hate you, disclaimers. I own nothing but Ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Gone Forever by Three Days Grace (Only the music, not the lyrics)_

Bastian and Lauren took the time off to rest and rehydrate. The two weren't exactly finding anything, but they'd still try. It was during this time that Lauren began to feel strange. Her mind, her conscience in particular, suddenly felt closed, and a pit developed in her stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Lauren stood. "Something's happened to Angelus, Bastian. I can't feel his conscience. For some odd reason, he can't reach me. We have to find him".

Just then, Kris came running. He was sweaty, out of breath, and scratched and bitten all over. Oh yeah, something was very wrong.

"It's…It's Angelus, Lauren. He's" Kris struggled to swallow, "He's hurt, badly. Those things are hunting in packs now. They're not after you right now. Lauren, Angelus is their target".

Lauren was off like a bullet. Her guardian's life was hanging in the balance, and it was all her fault.

"Angelus!" she screamed for him, "Don't worry, I'm coming!".

She saw the ring of silvery, mechanical wolves and shot at one of them. That turned their attention away from a bloodied, beaten Angelus Vindex to Lauren Conner. One wolf snapped its powerful jaws at her and leaped for her throat. Lauren shot at it, hitting it dead between the eyes. She was joined by the others in just five minutes. Together, Bastian, Kris, and Lauren took down the whole pack, leaving almost none alive. When they were done, Lauren raced to Angelus's side.

He didn't look so good anymore. He looked almost frightening to Lauren at first. But when his good, human eye met hers, her heart shattered for her fallen friend. Lauren got down on her knees and tried to comfort him as much as she could.

_I apologize, Animula. I should not have been so foolish as to separate myself from you. _

"No" Lauren shook her head, "No, we can fix this. You're gonna be okay. I promise".

_I know. I have to…in order to help you. I must live, but I feel so weak. _

"Bastian, Kris, can either of you fix him?" Lauren asked.

"The metal parts won't be a problem. The flesh however…that'll be next to impossible" Bastian answered with a hint of dread.

"It doesn't matter, I just want him to be okay again" Lauren replied.

"We'll have to take him back to HQ. I don't have the right materials here".

"Angelus, you have to go offline for now. Can you do that?" Lauren asked.

_I can, but I fear it. _

"Why?".

_If I never come back online again, who will protect you, Animula? I do not wish for another to take over my jurisdiction. _

"Angelus, you're stronger than that now. You'll come back online again. Don't you trust Bastian?".

_Given my circumstances, what choice do I have? But…do you really have that much faith in me? _

Lauren nodded. "I do. It's more hope than faith, but…"

_Then promise me this, you will be the first I see again, Animula. Promise me. _

"I promise".

Angelus managed to weakly reach his hand up and catch a falling tear with his finger. He could sense her fear and worry.

_Do not fret, Animula. Keep your…hope alive. _

With that said, Angelus went offline and the three carried him back to the HQ. Unbeknownst to them, someone else would soon join them, someone who could help them immensely.

A/N: How was that?! Hopefully good. Well, a new OC will be introduced in a few chapters, so I hope you'll like that. Next chapter however, a few questions are asked about Angelus and Lauren's real feelings for each other? Is it love? Or just a simple guardian-protected related friendship? See ya later!


	15. Like a Love Story

Disclaimer: Can I please stop using these things? They get it! I own nothing but OCs and ideas. Thank you!

_Soundtrack: All I ask of you from Phantom of the Opera_

A few hours later, Bastian was done with all the repairs that he could do, but Angelus was still offline. He had been moved to Lauren's room so she could watch over him and keep her promise. It was a funny, somewhat ironic twist of fate. Lauren pulled out her desk chair and sat next to the bed. Kris was standing in the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Why didn't you stop them? He almost died because of you. For all we know he could be dead now".

"I tried to help him, but as you saw, I was outnumbered".

"That's no excuse. You shouldn't have left him".

"He told me to go find you guys. When I told him I wasn't gonna leave him, he go mad at me and then I ran off to find you and Bastian".

Lauren didn't reply, even Kris sat on the floor next to the chair she was sitting in.

"You know what I think? I think Lauren Conner's gone and fallen for a machine".

"Uh…no! That's impossible! How many times do I have to say it?!".

"Actually, that might not be as impossible as it seems".

"What?".

"I asked him earlier if he loved you. He told me you made him confess that he cared about you last night".

"So?".

"But he thought first, almost like he was thinking and then…well, he sighed like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it".

Lauren didn't say anything. She just stared at her guardian and tried to understand everything that Kris had just said. Could it be? Lauren put her hand on Angelus's chest, right above where his heart was supposed to be if he had been a full human. Nothing but a soft vibration was felt.

"You know a love story like this…man, I'm not gay or anything, but I'm a sucker for them" Kris said.

Lauren ignored his comment and kept her hand there.

"Please be okay, Angelus. Please…just be okay. I need you here. I…I know you won't understand but…I love you, Angelus" she thought.

A/N: And the truth has been revealed! Well, should I make this a pairing? I wanna know what you guys think. Leave me a review. See ya!


	16. Lisa Monroe

Disclaimer: No more of these things! I hate them! I own nothing, except ideas and OCs

_Soundtrack: Girl in your dreams by M2M_

Bastian was outside now, cleaning the blood off his repairing supplies and "medical" equipment. He had never tried his hand at being a doctor, but now that he had, he loved it. Angelus would be working fine again in a few days. Luckily, Bastian himself was half machine and had an innate knowledge about fixing himself. That knowledge came in handy when he was fixing Angelus. He heard footsteps and turned to meet the hazel eyes of a beautiful woman.

Her hair was dark brown with some black streaks. She was very lightly tanned, and had a little bit of a figure. But at the same time, she looked weak and very exhausted.

"Can I help you, miss?" Bastian asked.

"Please" her voice was dry, "I need water".

Bastian caught her as she fell and noticed she wore a red stripe on the left shoulder of her jacket. She was a part of the Resistance, and probably one of John Conner's soldiers.

"What's your name?" Bastian asked.

"Lisa…Lisa Monroe. You are?" she managed to reply weakly.

"Name's Bastian, Bastian Leon. You a Resistance fighter?".

"No…I'm a Resistance scientist. I dealt with things that the fighters shouldn't have had to deal with".

Bastian carried Lisa inside and got her some water. Luckily there was still plenty left. Kris came out of Lauren's room and noticed Lisa. He looked at Bastian.

"Who's your friend?" Kris asked.

"Her name's Lisa. Leave her alone. She's close to dehydration. How's Angelus?".

"Still out".

"And Lauren?".

"She hasn't left his side yet. I doubt she ever will until he's back online".

"You haven't pissed her off again?".

"Not sure. She seemed a little distracted after I made a bit of a comment".

"Oh god, what'd you say?".

"I told her that there was a possibility that Angelus could have feelings for her".

Bastian glared at Kris. "You know that's impossible, right?".

"Well…there's still a chance-".

"Listen Kris, Angelus is a machine. There's no chance!".

"A machine?" Lisa finally spoke.

"He's a terminator who acts as a guardian for Lauren Conner".

"Wait, Lauren Conner?".

"Yeah…you know her?".

"John's daughter…I thought she died".

"No, she's here, and alive. Angelus…he just had a repair job done. Unfortunately I can only fix the metal parts that were damaged, not the flesh. He was attacked by beast machines earlier".

"What all's been taken off?".

"Half his face, most of his right arm, and he's got a few scratches on his legs".

"His chest has some damage too" Kris added.

"Can I see him? Maybe I can help" Lisa offered.

"How? Unless you can make him re-grow skin and such, there's no helping him".

Lisa smiled. "Don't doubt me".

She pulled out a vile of scarlet red fluid. Bastian and Kris observed it with curiosity.

"This…there's a special kind of modified growth hormone. It's meant fro only skin and certain body tissues. It can probably help him".

"Will it effect how he works?" Bastian asked.

Lisa shook her head. "It shouldn't. I've tested it, so I know it works".

"Yeah, but will Lauren accept that?" Kris was looking out for his partner.

"Probably not at first, but she'll have to trust this".

"What about Angelus? Will it work while he's offline?" Bastian asked.

"That I don't know. But if you wanna save him from further damage, you have to trust me on this".

"We trust you, but Lauren probably won't".

"If she remembers me…she'll trust me".

A/N: Problem is, she doesn't! Oh boy, how'll this work out? Find out next chapter! See ya!


	17. A Painful Connection

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I still hate these things. I only own ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Taking over me by Evanescence_

Lauren was still waiting on Angelus to come back online. He was trying, fighting to come back. She often felt his conscience slide against hers, but it would soon go, leaving her empty minded. Lauren heard him twice call out for her.

_Animula…_

"I'm here" she replied both times, but he'd say nothing more.

"Lauren, we've met someone who can help Angelus" Bastian and Kris moved out of the way to let Lisa in.

"You are?" Lauren asked when the woman walked in.

"You don't remember me, Miss Conner, but I used to work with your father. I was able to escape the HK raid. I should've known that you would do the same. Your father…you're just like him".

"Whatever…if you can help Angelus, do it. If not, go away".

"I have this. It can help him grow back his skin and such. You have to trust me on this".

"If it's to save Angelus, I'll trust it".

"I'll need a needle and syringe. Bastian, do you have them?".

"Yes ma'am we do".

_Animula…_

"Angelus, are you alright? She wants to help you".

_Do not let her stick that needle into me. Please Animula, do not let her!_

"Why?".

_Just do not! She does not realize how painful it is to re-grow skin and flesh. Animula, it hurts, badly. I would never wish that kind of pain on you. _

"What?".

But it was too late. Lisa jammed the needle into Angelus's side. Unbearable pain seared through Lauren's mind, but it was Angelus's pain. That was what he had meant. Lauren screamed in pain.

"Lauren!" Kris exclaimed and caught her as she fell, "Lisa, get that damned thing out of Angelus…NOW!".

"I can't! In order for it to reach full effect, it must stay in until all of it's in his current".

"Is it all in?" Bastian asked worriedly.

"Just about!".

A minute of unbearable pain passed before Lisa finally took it out. Angelus tried one last time to reach her.

_Ani…Animula…it hurts, Animula. _

But she didn't respond. Lauren had passed out because of the pain. Her conscience silently slipped away from his.

_I am so sorry, Animula…little soul. _

A/N: Now you know why Lauren doesn't trust her. Through the mental link, Angelus and Lauren are connected to each other's strength and pain, except for when Angelus knows it will hurt her and, if the situation allows, he can turn it off. But this was not one of those situations. Anyway, the next chapter's gonna be really cute, but kinda angsty. A little too OOC for a Terminator, but…I'm working really hard on this. See ya then! 


	18. Learning to feel

Disclaimer: I still, still, hate these things. I still own nothing but ideas and OCs

_Soundtrack: Never Think by Robert Pattinson_

Lauren woke to a most unusual, yet familiar sound: Thunder. She was in her bed, next to Angelus, who was still offline. She got up and, still in her clothes from the day before, went outside to feel the rain for the first time in almost twelve years. It felt nice on her skin and it only got better when she let her hair loose. To herm this was a miracle. This was a break.

Lauren felt an urge to roll around in the mud, but resisted. Thankfully, because then a certain someone wouldn't have been able to hold her. She felt a pair of strong, leather clad arms wrap around her waist and hold her close to their owner, who wore a dark gray shirt and black jeans. Lauren felt a strong tug at her conscience and knew instinctively it was her guardian angel, Angelus Vindex who was holding her and reaching out with his mind.

"I…I have always cared about you, Animula. Ever since I saw you when you were six years old. That was why your father reprogrammed me: So I can have someone to protect, cherish, and even die for. Lauren, that someone" Angelus lifted her chin slightly so she could look him in the eyes, "Is you".

Lauren's eyes welled with tears. He was okay now. Everything was fine. They were one, just like they were meant to be.

"Angelus" Lauren looked out in the open, "Can you feel the rain?".

"No" Angelus shook his head and released her, "I cannot".

"Why?".

"I have no nervous system, Animula. Textures are completely foreign to me".

Lauren offered her hand. "Then use mine. Focus your telepathy on my nerves so you can".

He did, and he felt something cold and wet against his skin. Not sure what to do, think, or feel, Angelus took Lauren's hand. He was more surprised by the feel of her hand. It was soft, her skin, but he could feel the bones through it. Angelus loosened his grip slightly, not wanting to hurt her. He had done enough of that yesterday.

"I…I can feel, Animula" Angelus said at last.

"I know. Doesn't the rain feel nice?" Lauren asked.

"It is…cold, but yes, nice because you are here".

Lauren smiled and suddenly embraced him. He returned the gesture, taking in everything from the feel of her clothes to the warmth of her body against his. He didn't understand it all, how much he changed due to reprogramming and travelling in time. Angelus didn't understand. How was it that Lauren Rose Conner, daughter of John Conner, could make him feel and have feelings? How could it be that one little human could open a heart that didn't even exist to the love and care she had to offer?

He was a machine, a thing, not even good enough to be considered alive. Angelus…he knew he was no angel. He knew his heart didn't exist. He was meant originally (And he was) to be a killing machine bent on destroying humanity. Angelus Vindex was no angel. He never was and never would be. He was what he described himself as before: Satan's Tool.

No…no Lauren saw through all that. To her, he wasn't a machine. No, to Lauren Conner, Angelus Vindex was a man, a person, meant to be cared about. In her eyes, he was precious. More than that, he was her friend, her best friend. Lauren Conner had seen through the machine and found that a heart did exist, and she opened it and let her love flow in.

But to say that she was the first human to do that, it would be an understatement to her father, who had also come to see him as a friend, even a father figure. Angelus hadn't understood what that meant at first, but now he did. Funny, he was taught to be a father figure by the daughter of the one he was originally sent to protect. He learned one thing if anything: Human life was precious.

Angelus now found himself wishing he had a heart of his own. He wanted to fully understand and figure out all his emotions. He needed to, or something bad would happen. But for now, he enjoyed the feeling of holding the one person he cared about…loved even.

A/N: Well, how was that?! Definitely my favorite chapter so far to write. Why? Well, I got to get in touch with my inner angsty person, and this was the result. I hope you liked it, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. See ya!


	19. Bastian's Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs (I STILL HATE DISCLAIMERS!)

_Soundtrack: When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down_

Meanwhile, Bastian and Lisa were sitting inside alone at the table in the center of the HQ. Both appeared to be thoughtful, each thinking something different, but relating to the same situation. Bastian glanced over at Lisa, who was feeling very guilty for hurting both Angelus and Lauren. She sighed with a quivering breath. Bastian reached over and grabbed one of her hands.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Bastian?" Lisa countered.

Bastian nodded with a sad sigh. "Yeah, unfortunately, I have. Why?".

"Because I could've killed them".

"But you didn't. Lisa, what happened to them was a complete accident".

"An accident that could've killed them".

"Yeah, but they're fine aren't they?".

"Bastian-".

"Aren't they?".

Lisa's hazel eyes met Bastian's. She was surprised to find they weren't black like she had previously assumed. They were a dark brown color, like her hair. There was a special warmth in them, something she hadn't caught on to before.

"Have you ever…have you ever been in love, Bastian?".

The question caught him off guard. In his incredibly long life, he had many girlfriends and love interests. But the relationships always either never worked or ended in violence.

"Have you?" Lisa asked.

"It's difficult. I was a delinquent, you know. I spent my time in and out of trouble" Bastian smiled, "Most of the time in trouble".

"Why?".

"When you feel like you belong nowhere, you have a tendency to go to great lengths to find a place where you could belong".

"You were one of those kind that felt that way".

Bastian nodded, but said nothing.

"I knew where I belonged, I just didn't wanna stay because all those people who were tortured because of their mental stability".

"So…you worked in a mental institution?".

"Yeah, what about you?".

"I was a death row inmate last I remember. I basically sold myself to Skynet and here I am".

"How'd you meet Kris?".

"It was about nine years ago. After I saw what I became, I tried to kill myself. I threw myself into a lake to drown…but this nine year old kid dragged me out. When I got a good look at him, his face was red from crying and his eyes were still watery and full of fear. He told me it wasn't worth it. I had too much to live for, that I survived Judgment Day, I could survive this. He asked me to take care of him, so I did".

"You did a good job with him. He's quite the man. He's a survivor, just like you".

"I'm no survivor. I'm just lucky".

"You did really good with Angelus's repairs. Have you ever considered becoming a doctor?".

"Um…no, no not really, why?".

"You just seem like the type".

"Yeah well, I'm not so good with lives in my hands".

Lisa changed the subject. "Do you think they'll forgive me?".

"If I know Lauren at all, she will".

"And Angelus?".

"Nothing's too certain when it comes to you".

Lisa gazed at their hands holding each other. She sighed deeply and gazed back at Bastian. He smiled, and she felt sparks.

A/N: Well, there's some more romance in this chapter and in this story. Lisa's a character to be trusted, so don't get the wrong Idea. She's a really good person who's facing some issues. Well, see ya next chapter!


	20. Information

Disclaimer: I hate Disclaimers! I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Before the Dawn (Music, not the lyrics) by Evanescence_

"So…now that we know what we need to do, how are we gonna do it?" Kris asked.

"When I was working with John, the Resistance fighters managed to gain access codes to get into Skynet. John entrusted me with these access codes. If they still work after all this time, I can break us all in without being detected" Lisa answered.

"But what if they don't work? What'll we do then?" Bastian asked.

Lauren thought a minute. She remembered her father once telling her something about the Terminators. They had access to everything that is Skynet. She gazed up at Angelus, and he knew something was on her mind.

_What is it, Animula? _

"Don't you have access to all of Skynet's information?" she asked.

"I have access only to certain files, but yes".

Lauren turned to Lisa. "Can't we use that to our advantage?".

"We could…depending highly on what he knows".

"I could get you inside of Skynet also without detection, I can do that with no complications and I can also give you some access to everything Skynet has ever programmed".

"That's terrific! We can so use that, right?!" Lauren asked.

"What about the newest stuff, like these stupid beast machines?" Kris asked.

"I have done some scans and I have found both strengths and weaknesses".

"What are their strengths?" Bastian asked.

"Their inability to overheat and advanced senses. They know how to use the terrain against opponents. Adaptation to certain terrain is their greatest strength".

"Weaknesses?" Lisa questioned.

"Their alloy…it is weaker than most and can't stand sudden drops in temperature. If we freeze them, they will be unable to fight and therefore rendered useless".

"This is good" Lauren smiled and nodded, "This is a really fun time".

"If we have the right weapons, and your access codes Dr. Monroe, we will defeat Skynet…for good".

A/N: Finally, I am off writer's block! Well, I really don't know what else to tell you guys except to leave me a review. I love you guys, you're amazing! See ya!


	21. Hearing and Feeling

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Bella's Lullaby from Twilight movie soundtrack_

A few hours later, Lauren was sitting alone on top of the ruins of a destroyed building. Bastian, Kris, and Lisa were enjoying themselves below with each other's company. Lauren needed a clear head, and this was the best way to get it. Angelus wasn't among them. He'd need to be strong for the next day as well, so he'd need a clear CPU. But he'd still like to talk with his Animula.

_You should be down there with them. Why are you here alone, Animula?_

"I just need to clear my head. Where are you?".

_By your side as always, Lauren. _

"I don't see you".

_You will not always be able to. Even in death, I will be at your side, Animula. _

"Can we not talk about death right now, Angelus? I face that enough everyday".

_Does it bother you, Animula? _

Lauren nodded. "Yeah".

_Are you afraid of it. _

"The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you right now. I wouldn't be able to take it if you left again".

_I will not ever leave you, Animula. No matter what happens to me, I will never leave you. My conscience will always be close to yours, no matter where we are. _

He stopped for about five minutes, then he asked: _When you see them, Animula, what do you hear? What do you feel? _

"Hope".

_Hope…do you think that is what I feel right now? _

"I wish I could say, but I'm not you".

_No you are not…I prefer it that way. _

"Why? You don't have a single human flaw. Angelus…you're perfect".

_No Animula. Contrary to your assumption, I am far from perfect. It is true that physical human flaws are beyond me, but personal flaws, I can never rid myself of them, Animula. _

"What personal flaws?".

_My ability to feel, Lauren. It maybe my greatest strength, bit it could also lead to my downfall. Skynet knows of what I am capable of when it comes to my emotional state. They will find a way to use that against us. _

"But I like that flaw. It's not everyday that I meet a machine that I can feel".

_But why do you like that flaw, Animula?_

"Because it makes you seem more human, Angelus. It makes you a really unique, mysterious, and sometimes even beautiful piece of work. I'll be damned it I don't like that".

_You love me, Animula. _

"What?!".

_I heard you the other day. You love me, Lauren, despite what I truly am. I do not know how to return that feeling, but I do know that it will be highly in your interest to keep those thoughts away. They will keep you away from what you need to do. _

"Stop Skynet?".

_"More or less. Understand that I do care for you and I would give my life for you, but we cannot let that interfere with our mission. _

Lauren sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry".

_Do not apologize, Animula. There is nothing to forgive. _

A/N: How was that? A kinda sweet moment between my two thus far favorite OCs. What do you think Angelus was really referring to? Find out in the next few chapters! See ya!


	22. Spending the Night

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down_

It was late now, and Bastian was finding it hard to sleep. Thinking of a certain scientist slash doctor was making him restless. He liked Lisa Monroe, he could relate to her. Bastian knew he was the oldest human in existence…and that's what bothered him.

He had tried to live with his life with no regrets, but his regrets and crimes were the exact things that got him killed and reborn again. So, being a former convicted murderer had its ups and downs. Still…it didn't change how Bastian felt about himself and his situation. Realizing ups and downs didn't change the facts, and it sure as hell didn't change his perspective. He sighed again as he thought about the miserable fact.

"Bastian?" a familiar voice brought him back, "You okay?".

Bastian looked up to see Lisa looking concerned at him. He half smiled and motioned his head for her to come in. Lisa sat down next to him.

"You okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine…just tired and thinking".

"About what?"

"Everything and nothin'. Mostly about how my life was before all this".

"It was hard, wasn't it?".

"Of course…it ain't any easier now".

"But it should be at least a little easier. You're not alone anymore, Bastian".

"Who said I was ever alone?".

"Lose the whole tough guy appeal, Bastian. I know you".

Bastian sighed. "I guess you do".

Lisa smiled. "Yeah, I do".

"Yeah, but how well?".

"Too well".

"Why are you here?".

Lisa shrugged. "Just thought you wanted some company".

"Thank you".

He was caught off guard when Lisa put her head on his shoulder. Bastian could feel his face get warm and hear his own heart beating as Lisa relaxed against him. No…no his pants weren't getting tight. This wasn't lust. No, far from it. Bastian looked down at Lisa, who was looking up at him.

Bastian's pulse raced as he bent his head down and caught Lisa's lips in a kiss. The feeling of it, not just the physical, was intense. Bastian Leon…for twenty six years had an empty, desolate, black hole in his heart. He had been so deprived of the love of a woman for so long…But no more. He was the oldest human in history, but he managed to find love in this beautiful, young scientist. Bastian finally pulled away and seemed to withdraw a little. Lisa grabbed his face lightly so he was facing her again.

"I'm sorry" Bastian said, "That was wrong".

"No" Lisa shook her head, "That was perfectly right. I've been wanting to say what you just said for me".

"Which is?".

"I think you know".

"Tell me, Lisa. Tell me what you wanna say".

"I…Bastian…I love you".

Bastian closed his eyes and sighed, savoring the moment. This had to be a dream, but it wasn't. And, for once, he thanked God. He put his forehead to hers and kissed her again.

"I love you too".

"Can I spend the night here?".

"My heart's full, my door's open…stay as long as you'd like".

Lisa then cuddled with Bastian, the beating of his strong heart lulling her to sleep.

A/N: Definitely the most romantic chapter in the whole story. Probably one of my favorites to write and type. Hey, I'm about to make this really interesting for my readers. I'm actually coming up with an actual cast list for this fanfic. I've never done this before. I've made fic trailers, but not cast lists. That will be posted on my profile at the start of next month. It's just a little something I thought would make this a little bit more interesting. This list will have actual celebrities whose appearance I've based each character around. Personalities however, are entirely mine. See ya!


	23. Infiltration and a TBeast Machine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Away from me by Evanescence _

The group managed to infiltrate Skynet's Headquarters thanks to Lisa's access codes.

"Okay, this is great. We're all here…so nothing can hurt us as long as we stay together" Lauren looked around and was surprised to find the base wasn't flooded with beast machines, or any machine for that matter.

"Something is wrong…very wrong" Angelus pulled out his m-79.

"Why?" Kris asked, concerned.

"We were not supposed to be able to get in so easily…I suspect a trap. Stay close to me, Animula".

"Got it" Lauren nodded and drew her two shotguns.

"You too, Kris. Lisa…" Bastian turned to her.

She grabbed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere".

They all stayed close, but Angelus couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. Someone…or something…was following them. He held tightly to the m-79, watching and waiting. Then, with no reason or source, the lights went out and all that could be seen was a pair of red glowing eyes. Angelus shot toward it, but missed. Lauren shrieked as sharp claws dug into her skin, causing her to drop her weapons. Then she felt herself go flying backwards over the others and something heavy landing on her chest, suffocating her.

"Angelus!" Lauren choked, but managed to cry for her guardian.

Angelus shot at it again and got it this time. The group watched as it shape shifted to a lion beast machine and attacked Angelus. The m-79 fell from his grasp and the lion went for his throat. Bastian acted quickly, grabbing Angelus's gun and shooting the lion in the back.

The lion roared, turned to liquid metal, and seemed to melt away from them. Lauren was breathing hard on the floor. Kris came to her aid.

"What…the hell…was that?" she asked.

"A T-1000…somewhat" Angelus got up and helped Lauren to her feet, "It has the power to anyone because of its liquid properties. It is a force to be reckoned with".

"Wait" Lauren spoke up, "You protected my dad from one of those things?".

"One similar, but yes".

"Then how do we stop it?" Kris asked.

"We could try freezing it. This one can only turn into beasts…beast machines don't do so well in freezing temperatures" Lisa remembered what Angelus said.

"Exactly" Angelus nodded, accepting his gun from Bastian.

"Do we follow it?" Bastian asked.

Angelus shook his head. "We have more important matters to deal with at this current moment. We have to get to Skynet's controls in order to shut it down permanently".

"But what if we see that thing again?" Lisa asked, "We don't have any means of freezing it".

Bastian thought a minute. "Everything here is at a certain temperature…so there's gotta be something that controls that temperature right?".

Angelus nodded. "Yes. Why? Bastian…do not do anything foolish".

"I'm not. Kris, I think you know what you and I have to do".

"Bastian…no. Please no! If that thing finds you and Kris it'll kill you both!" Lisa said worriedly.

Bastian grabbed her hands. "Do you believe in me?".

"Of course I do".

"Then trust me on this. Just know…I love you, Lisa and when all this is over, you're gonna teach me to be a doctor. I wanna learn from the best".

Lisa nodded, too tearful to speak.

"Let's go, Kris".

"Good luck, guys" Lauren said.

Kris stopped and looked at Lauren. "If we don't make it out of here alive…just know that I find you really, really attractive and hot when you're angry".

"What?".

But he left before she had any real reaction to it. "Jerk…".

A/N: How was that?! Sorry for the sucky, non-descriptive battle scene. As said in an earlier chapter, I suck with battle scenes. I hope the soundtrack is holding up alright…if not, I can just try to either tone it up or turn it down a tad…I don't know. See ya next chapter!


	24. Expressing the Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and OCs.

_Soundtrack: Listen to your heart (Slow Version) _

Lisa and Lauren stayed close to Angelus, who was now more alert than ever. With Bastian and Kris gone to find the temperature controls, he wasn't just protecting Lauren. Angelus knew Bastian would kill him if something bad happened to Lisa.

_Animula, is Lisa holding up? _

Lauren looked behind her. "Yeah, she's doing fine".

"What about me?".

"Angelus just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all".

"I'm fine".

Angelus nodded. Both of them were fine, and he tried to calm himself, but he couldn't. Angelus kept his hand on his m-79. His senses were all on high alert. That lion had threatened everyone. It had caught him off guard; he hadn't been prepared. Angelus wasn't about ready to let that happen again.

The lights went out again and he felt one of the girls grab his free hand.

_Animula? _He called out to her as something, and emptiness, came to his system, _Animula?_

Nothing.

"Angelus?" Lisa questioned, "Where's Lauren?".

"She…is not behind you?".

"No. You don't think-".

He roughly released her hand. Angelus's systems let out an angry whir and his eyes glowed a bloody scarlet.

"Stay…here".

Angelus looked highly distressed. He was frantically searching for her, muttering how she couldn't be gone and how he couldn't reach her conscience.

"We'll find her" Lisa put her hand on his shoulder.

"I do not wish for you to get hurt".

His eyes met Lisa's and he read her sympathetic look. His scarlet eyes went back to their stormy blue and she saw something she never thought possible in a machine. Something she knew all too well from Bastian- a desperation to find a lost loved one.

"I won't. Angelus…do you love Lauren?".

He turned away from her for a moment. "I…cannot say".

"Is it you can't…or you won't?".

"A bit of both" he turned to face her again, "When John reprogrammed me, he did something…changed something".

"What?".

"That I am not aware of. But whatever he did, he has made me assimilate a human mind, heart, and feelings to go with it. I hate showing it".

"Why?".

"They make me feel…vulnerable".

"That's what it is? Vulnerability?".

"Yes".

"You don't have to feel vulnerable, Angelus. Listen, your emotions will only make you stronger. It sets you apart from others of your kind. You'll save her. I promise".

"Why are you so sure of me?".

"Because I know you love her".

A/N: Alright, so he kinda confessed to it. Hey, he doesn't wanna go all out. Where would the fun in that be if he confessed all out and she wasn't there? Honestly! Where's the fun in it?! Alright next chapter: Lauren learns the source of Angelus's emotions and signs come up that could very well lead to tragedy. See ya then!


	25. Angelus's Gift and Curse

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING! Except OCs, but whatever!

_Soundtrack: This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage_

Lauren had been knocked out when the T-Beast Machine kidnapped her. But now she was awake and in some sort of cell. Her weapons were gone and the cell was awfully small. She wasn't alone. In front of her was a mechanical fox. Its red eyes pierced through her like daggers.

"Awake at last" it said.

"You can talk?".

"Of course you stupid human".

"What are you?".

"I am a T-1000 B model. I act as guardian to Skynet similarly to your…Angelus".

"How do you know about Angelus?".

"I know everything that Skynet knows and more".

"Like?".

"I know the source of all of Angelus's powers".

"Where?".

"There's a chip, in his CPU. Your father installed it as a personal upgrade and to try to hide a newly found technology from Skynet, something he planned to use against it. He was hoping Skynet wouldn't detect this little modification. It was meant as a gift, but it will also lead to all of mankind's undoing unless someone can destroy it. Not the point, when Skynet sent out the new Beast Machines and found you and Angelus, it detected this chip and brought the information back to Skynet using the abandoned underground subway system. When Angelus was attacked, they were after the chip. I think you can figure out the rest from there".

Horror was etched into her features as Lauren figured it out.

"Skynet…it changed targets after Angelus came along. You were never after me! You were after Angelus, and now you're using me as bait!".

"Exactly, but that doesn't mean I can't destroy you first, Lauren Rose Conner, the last of the Conner family".

"No! You wouldn't!".

"I can and I will!".

The fox changed to a lion again and went to attack Lauren, but stopped dead as the temperature started to drop.

"I…I can't move!".

Lauren smiled. "Good".

She ran past the frozen lion and almost easily kicked down the door.

"Let's see you get out of that!".

"He won't last, Conner! Skynet will rise again through Angelus, and he will destroy you!".

"Ah…put a sock in it!".

A/N: I personally thought that last line was pretty comedic. Just add humor in any intense moment and it works just like that! We're nearing the finale, guys, don't give up on me yet. Next chapter: Lauren shuts down Skynet with some help, but it comes with a terrible price.


	26. Shutting Down

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas. I don't have a soundtrack song for this chapter. I just couldn't find anything good to listen to.

Lauren retrieved her guns from outside the cell and called for Angelus.

_Animula? Are you alright? _

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where you at?".

_Just keep talking, I will find you. Bastian and Kris have succeeded and will be joining us shortly. _

"Terrific. I just wanna shut this thing down and go home".

_I know, Animula. You will soon. _

"Hey Angelus, you know those beast machines and Skynet, they're both after you".

_I know. I have known for several days now. _

"But if you knew-".

_Why I did not tell you? Animula, I wanted nothing more than to tell you the truth, but then destiny would've played its hand too soon. _

Realization hit Lauren. One of them wasn't going to make it out alive, and that one was Angelus.

"No! That thing had to be lying! We can make this work!".

_Do not worry yourself over this, Animula. Worry over it when the time comes. For now, we need to focus on shutting down Skynet. _

"Right. Where are you now?".

"We're right here" Lisa answered.

Lauren turned and saw them standing, waiting for her. She rushed to her two friends and embraced Angelus, knowing this would be one of the last times she'd be able to.

"Hey" Kris's voice broke the silence, "Where's our hugs?".

She let go of Angelus and did the same for Bastian and then Kris.

"You guys saved me back there. Thanks".

"Wasn't a problem, Conner" Kris replied.

"Where do we go from here?" Lauren asked.

"Angelus and I found a staircase that leads to the mainframe. We can destroy Skynet from there".

"Great…how big's the staircase?".

Oh yeah, it was high. Lauren gazed up at the seemingly endless staircase. Angelus seemed to be able to read her mind.

_8,824 stairs, Animula. _

"Thanks Angelus. Uh…next time, could you keep crap like that to yourself? I don't like heights and that didn't help".

So they started out then, knowing it would take a while to get up there. About two hours to be exact.

"What is it with machines and heights?" Lauren asked when they were half way there.

"Machines have no fear. They have no problem with heights" Angelus answered.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious" Kris said, sarcastically.

"Again with the sarcasm, Kris. If I had nerves, you'd be relatively close to be getting on them".

"Sorry, I'll just shut up now".

To make a long story short, Angelus wound up carrying Lauren the rest of the way there.

"We are here, Animula".

"Yeah, we are. What…in the world…is that?!" Lauren asked about a giant, mechanical spider like thing guarding the mainframe.

Angelus set Lauren down, and drew his M-79.

"I will take care of this".

The spider let out a loud hissing noise and went to strike Angelus. But it got in the abdomen at least nine times. That was all it took to kill it.

"Okay, this is way too easy" Kris said.

"I know. I'm getting vibes that there's something wrong".

"Who cares? Let's just destroy its mainframe and get on with our lives" Lauren took out one of her shotguns.

She aimed at the controls and fired with a sudden angry look. So much suffering had occurred because of this thing. But no more, and it was all thanks to Lauren Conner.

"Is it…Dead?" Kris asked.

Lauren nodded. "It's gone".

"Then it's over" Lisa assumed.

Angelus had remained deathly quiet until now.

"No…no it is not over yet".

A/N: Nope, it ain't over yet. Next chapter: A bittersweet ending for one of my greatest works.


	27. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but ideas and OCs

_Soundtrack: Never Too Late by 3 Days Grace_

"Angelus…you can't be serious" Lauren turned to him.

"I cannot self terminate, Animula. I want you to do it".

"But why? You're my best friend. I don't wanna lose you".

"You will never lose me, Animula. No matter what happens, I will always be with you…but my time is up, little soul. Please…for yours and everyone's sake. You will kill me".

"Can't it wait?".

Angelus shook his head. "No Animula. I am sorry, but it must be done now".

Lauren gazed at her gun. Could she bring herself to kill the one she had grown to love? She started to cry at the thought of losing him. Even though he was a machine, he was the only man she had ever loved other than her father.

"Animula…"Angelus looked down at her and wiped a tear away with his thumb, "Lauren, I understand now that goodbye is never easy. But this must be done".

Lauren dropped her gun and embraced Angelus again. Her hand went to the left side of his chest, over where his heart would be. He was still hollow for a moment, but then she felt something, a beat. He had focused his telekinesis on her heart and mimicked it.

"See, Animula…I have a heart, little soul. It beats through you. I…I love you, Lauren Rose Conner. That is why I want you to do this. I can imagine no better way to die than by the hand and in the arms of the one who taught me what love meant. Please, Animula…for me?".

Lauren shut her eyes, burned his features into her memory, picked up her gun, and shot him where her hand once was.

"Forgive me" she whispered.

Angelus fell to the ground, breathing hard. He reached out to her with his mind.

_There is…one thing…I wish to ask of you. I know not what a kiss feels like. One is all I ask. _

Lauren went down on her knees, put his head in her lap, bent down and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Dude, you don't make out with a guy as he dies in your arms! That's not right!" Kris yelled.

Lauren broke the kiss and gazed in his eyes for the last time.

_Th…thank you, Animula. And I am sorry for all of this. _

Angelus's turned from red to human like blue and he just…died.

"Angelus…Angelus!" Lauren screamed, but received no answer.

Angelus Vindex was gone, and Lauren Rose Conner was officially alone.

A/N: I know I've probably ticked a lot of you off right now by killing off Angelus. But understand it had to be done. It's not exactly over yet. Up next, the epilogue of fifteen years into the future and you won't believe what all's happened. See ya then!


	28. Epilogue 15 years later

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_Soundtrack: Here by me by 3 Doors Down_

"Mom? Mom, are you awake?" the little boy came into his mother's room just as she was getting ready.

"Yeah, baby. Come on in".

Lauren Rose Larson hadn't changed much within 15 years. Her hair was still dark red and her eyes brown as ever. She looked stronger now, and emotionally stable. She was married now, and had a little boy.

"Hey there, sport, come on in" Kristopher Larson let his son in.

"Mom, you promised you'd show me today".

"And I will. I just have to get ready. Meet me outside, alright?".

The boy grinned and ran outside. He was definitely his mother's son appearance wise, but personality, he was like his father.

"You sure you don't want me going with you this time?" Kris asked, "I know how emotional you can get".

Lauren tied her hair up. "I'll be alright, Kris. Thank you. Just go back to bed. I know you're not feeling well".

She kissed her husband goodbye and met her son outside. From there, they made their way to the place where Skynet once stood. It was gone now, and in its place was a memorial and shrine.

"Was this him? What was he like?" the little boy asked his mother.

"He was an angel, just like you. He sacrificed everything to save us all" she told him, "And the first man I ever loved" she thought.

The little boy's fingers traced the letter imprinted in the ground and read them out.

_Angelus Vindex_

_Guardian, Protector, Avenger, Punisher_

_And friend._

"I'll be just like him, mom. If they ever rise again, I'll protect you and dad".

Lauren smiled and embraced her son. "I know you will, Angelus Vindex Conner-Larson".

A/N: It's over! OMG! I never thought the ending would come. Not that I wanted it to, but it just happened that way. I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and stuck with me through it all. And I've made a lot of new friends because of this fic. Thank you guys, all of you, I love you guys. You're incredible and I hope that all your fics are successful. Thank you and I hope you continue to stick with me.


End file.
